Clara le Rieu
Clara Joséphine le Rieu Papillonlisse (This character was created by Kenzie) Clara le Rieu Motto: "Parfois, la partie la plus difficile est de ne pas lâcher, mais plutôt d'apprendre à recommencer." '''Motto Translation:' "Sometimes the hardest part isn't letting go but rather learning to start over." History Clara was born to Lea Sylvestre, a Veela, and Jacques Moreau, a Pure-Blood wizard. Lea and Jacques met in France, where they both lived. They met briefly before falling in love. Lea was young, at age seventeen, while Jacques was twenty-two. They hardly knew anything about each other, but Jacques soon confessed that he was a wizard- Pure-blood, to be clear. Lea didn't care, as it had only been two weeks she had known the man, she loved him, as is. She didn't know to tell him she was a Veela, however, so Lea told him she was a muggle. Normally, Jacques was a blood supremacist, but Lea's beauty made him forget that she had no special powers- that he knew of, anyway. Just six weeks later, Lea became pregnant with her and Jacques's child. The two were happy, even though they had not expected to have a baby that early in their relationship. Assuming they would continue life together with their soon-to-be child, Lea felt she had to come clean about being a Veela to Jacques. If they were going to have a family, she needed to be honest. However, when she told the truth about what she was, he was outraged. Outraged that his love lied to him- and that she was a Veela, and that made their child Half-Veela. A blood supremacist could only accept so much, after all. Jacques left Lea and their unborn baby soon after. When Clara was born, Lea decided to keep her baby, becuase she felt it was now her responsibility to care for her child. But right away, Clara brought back memories of Jacques, and how he had left them. Regretfully, she made the decision to send Clara Joséphine Sylvestre to an orphanage, in hopes of giving her a better life. When Clara was three, she was adopted by a young couple, newlyweds Pénélope and Adrien le Rieu. The two were unable to have children, so when they discovered Clara, they called her their 'Little Miracle,' even though she was not biologically theirs. Clara grew up in a happy childhood, one that she deserved. Pénélope and Adrien were loving parents, and they treated Clara as all mother and fathers should to their child. The three lived in an apartment in Rouen, France. A year later, however, then purchased a large home in the French countryside, once they had the money. This is the house they are currently living in. As a kid, Clara loved to run around the large fields and meadows. She easily made a few friends as well who lived nearby. As Pénélope and Adrien were a witch and wizard themselves, so they were aware of Clara's powers, as well as being Half-Veela. They told the girl what she was when she was old enough to understand, and it very much made her excited. Clara was clever and mature at the time, so she knew the story of her biological parents, as well. clara6.jpg|Clara's mother, Lea Personality Clara has many sides to her, so the way she acts depends on what mood she is in. Most of the time, however, she is a kind, friendly girl. Because of this, Clara tends to make friends very easily, even if she doesn't know much about them. She also quite short-tempered, and most likely gets this trait from her mother, who was a Veela. Clara often doesn't think about her actions before performing them, so this can sometimes lead to trouble. She is a clever girl, and understands things easily. Background '''Ethnicity: ' French, English (by her adoptive father) Native Language: ' Catalan/French '''Languages Spoken: ' French, and almost fluent in English 'Accent: ' French '''Type of Childhood: Pleasant, after she was adopted Earliest Memory: Seeing Pénélope and Adrien's smiling faces as they adopted her at the orphange Pet: Little Owl, Luca luca1.png| Relationships Family |} School : Friends and Acquaintances |} Skills Strengths: Charms, Divination, History of Magic Weaknesses: Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology Name= Name Full Name: ' Clara Joséphine le Rieu '''Pronunciation: ' KLAH-rah · zho-zay-FEEN 'Meaning: ' Clear · Bright · Famous 'Nickname(s): ' Clar (not used often) Her first name, Clara, is the feminine form of the Latin name Clarus. In French, the name means bright, however, the name also means clear, famous. These origins include England, Latin-America, and France. Clara's middle name, Joséphine, is the French feminine form of Joseph. The name means addition, or increase. Origins for the name include France and Hebrew. |-|Possessions= Possessions |} |-|Facts= Facts '''Likes: Charms Dislikes: Potions Handedness: Right Shoe Size: 38 Clothing Style: Casual, yet trendy Zodiac Sign: Aries Birthstone: Aquamarine Birth flower: Daffodil Favorite Scent: Vanilla, Peppermint, Fresh Linen Favorite Drink: Pumpkin Juice Favorite Sweet: Cauldron Cakes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Sixth Years Category:Witch Category:Half-Breed Category:March Birthday Category:Female Category:Characters Category:French Category:Student Category:Papillonlisse Category:LoveLaughKenzie ½